Let Go
by ShadowSocks
Summary: Weeks after the crash, Quinn wakes up only to find Rachel by her side. Quinn's relieved to hear the wedding never happened but is also relieved that she's now got the chance to tell Rachel something she should have told her the day of the wedding.
1. Prologue

The steady sound of the heart monitor echoed throughout the pristine hospital room. There were fresh tulips placed on the frayed dresser along with cards and various plush toys. The curtains had been drawn, letting a ray of light sift its way in, eventually settling on Quinn Fabray's still body. Rachel Berry shifted in her seat, keeping her eyes fixed on Quinn, just in case that was the moment she'd wake up.

Every day since the crash there had always been visitors, but Rachel had gone and sat at Quinn's side consistently. She blamed herself for what had happened. She punished herself over and over, knowing that if she hadn't changed the wedding, hadn't been texting Quinn at that moment, then none of this would had happened. She stroked the bare skin on her ring finger as the memories flooded back to her. The wedding had been postponed when news of the crash reached them, but then as the weeks passed, Rachel found it impossible to stop herself from taking her anger and guilt out on Finn, right up until the point when he called it off altogether.

Rachel fazed back into the present and blinked back verging tears. She placed her hand lightly on Quinn's and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Quinn," she whispered, letting her stare linger over Quinn's shut eyes. Rachel slid her hand back and pushed herself up off the chair, letting it slide back making a slight screeching noise.

She passed around the bed, letting the tears slide hot down her cheeks as she glanced once more at the blonde girl. She was almost out of the door when she heard something that she thought she would never hear again.

"I'm on my way," said a voice, barely a whisper, though it was unmistakeable who it belonged to.


	2. Confessions

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks, her heart jammed against her ribcage. She had longed to hear that angelic voice for six months, each day more than the last. She whirled around, and shot her eyes to Quinn. She still had her eyes shut, but her expression had changed. She no longer looked peaceful and lifeless. Now, the corner of her lips tugged up in a slight smile. Rachel breathed deeply, choking on her tears as she rushed to Quinn's side, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Quinn? Please Quinn, please open your eyes," she said smiling, no longer caring to hold back her stinging tears. She watched at Quinn's eyelids started to slowly flutter open, revealing emerald green eyes. Rachel bore into them as Quinn stared blankly back. Rachel couldn't believe it, after all this time, all the months and weeks that people said she was a lost cause, how wrong they were. Rachel let out a heavy sob and flung her arms over Quinn. "You're awake! I'm so happy, and sorry and I-I-"

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned, cutting off Rachel's choked words. The brunette girl stepped back and smiled widely at Quinn.

"Yes? Oh my God, I can't believe this, I'm so happy you're-"

"What happened to me?" The question stunned Rachel into silence momentarily. She never thought about this, about what Quinn would say when, or if she ever woke up? For months, Rachel had been enduring the pain and guilt of the incident, each day hating her self more and more for letting it happen. How was she supposed to tell Quinn? Tell her she'd lost six months of her life hooked up on life-support because of her? Because of a wedding that didn't even happen? It was in that moment that she felt more selfish than ever. She swallowed hard, pushing down the painful lump that had clogged her throat.

She sat down on the fabric chair again, and raised her hands to her mouth, preparing herself for what she was about to tell her, and for Quinn's reaction. She couldn't deal with Quinn hating her for what had happened. Quinn looked at her expectedly and as Rachel told her what had happened, Quinn's expression changed from being content to being full blown shocked. Tears had sprung to her eyes.

"I can't believe it…" she said aloud. She then snapped her gaze to Rachel, noticing her panicked and guilt laced expression. "Rachel? This wasn't your fault okay?" A single tear rolled down Quinn's face, leaving a damp trail that faded shortly afterwards. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, shaking her head but Quinn continued, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this! There's a reason why texting whilst driving is illegal," she laughed faint heartedly, getting no response from Rachel. Quinn looked at her, suddenly remembering something important. "How was the wedding?" she asked, looking away with a hurt expression.

Rachel scoffed then laughed lightly. "You really think we got married that day? I waited for you to arrive but you never did. We missed the wedding slot and I was angry, so angry at you, but then I heard the news and it was like someone had just torn me in two. Seeing you being pulled out of the wreck was the worst thing I've ever gone through. I didn't even think you were alive, you were still and covered in blood," she stopped as tears streamed down her face and fell onto the bed she was leaning over, creating small damp patches on the white sheets. "Once I saw you, nothing else mattered. I just wanted you to be okay more than anything." A small smile played on her lips. "Finn and I broke up." Quinn looked taken aback at first but then tried to hide the smile tugging at her lips.

"How's everyone else?" Quinn asked, quickly changing the subject. She didn't like seeing Rachel cry, it made her want to cry too.

Rachel wiped her eyes. "They're fine, they always visit and bring stuff," she waved to the array of gifts on the dresser. "Y'know summer break started last week? We all graduated, even Puck," she laughed, Quinn laughed too.

"Guess, I'll have to endure senior year all over again. Damn. I was so looking forward to Yale too. So are you off to NYADA?"

Rachel brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, grinning and nodded slowly. "Yeah, Kurt too. I'm so excited, but truth be told, I was unsure whether to go and leave you hear and-"

"Rachel," she breathed. "Do you remember what I told you? You have a bright future, you shouldn't have even contemplated on staying in Lima, if you had, then I really would have been mad! Especially if it was because of me." They both giggled. "You're going to be so famous one day. Do me a favour? When you're mentioning the little people, mention me first," she winked jokingly.

"Of course!" Rachel sniffed.

"What else have I missed?"

"Well, Emma and Will got married."

"Really? That's amazing!" Quinn beamed.

"Santana and Brittany moved into their own place, Rory didn't get deported after all, he just lied because of Sugar and-" she stopped short, noticing Quinn's chagrin. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, all this has happened, without me. I hate feeling like I'm in the dark with everyone now. Everything's changed." Rachel Squeezed Quinns hand before letting go.

"There's going to be plenty of time to catch up don't you worry! Now that you've woken up, everyone's going to be flooding in here, you're going to be wishing you were unconscious again when this room's FULL of Glee kids and just about everyone else you know!" The noise of combined laughter erupted, momentarily bringing life to the bland room.

A look of seriousness flashed over Quinn's face as she clamed down. She reached out and took Rachel's hand in her own. "There's something I need to tell you Rachel. Something I was going to tell you the day of the wedding. I had it all planned," she laughed, "I was going to burst in and give you the best reason I could think of for not marrying Finn."

"What was it?" Rachel asked, confused but widely intrigued.

Quinn let go of her hand and a soft grin crept up on her pale lips. She brushed Rachel's cheek gently with her fingers and was happy to see Rachel didn't pull back. "I was going to tell you that," she hesitated, "That I love you."


	3. ephemeral moments

Quinn stared at Rachel's unreadable face as she waited for a reply. Several silence filled minutes passed before Rachel broke her gaze she held with Quinn, looking down at the polished floor. "I don't understand…" Rachel finally said. Quinn sighed, disheartened.

"Well understand this," Quinn said firmly. "You've always been there for me Rachel. Even though I was a total bitch to you, you were still there, wanting to help me. You helped me through some pretty tough times. I started to really look to you and admire you, I wanted to get to know you more, be your friend- a real friend. But I started to realise that it was so much more than that. After I became pregnant and got kicked out, you helped me find myself again when I joined the Skanks and you were the first person to make me feel like someone cared about me again; I've never let that go. When I'm with you Rachel, I honestly feel like I could do so much with my life, you inspired me to start living my life again. What I feel for you is different from what I've ever felt for someone before and I can without a doubt say that I love you unconditionally," she breathed the last sentence and swallowed hard. "Look at me Rachel," she whispered softly, shifting upright in her bed and gently lifted Rachel's face up to meet hers. Rachel's eyes were glistening with the sprig of tears and her cheeks held an ever so slight blush.

"Why didn't you tell me this before the wedding?" Rachel mumbled.

"Would you have wanted to hear it?" Rachel didn't respond, but the slight nod of her head gave Quinn her reply. "What about you Rachel? What do you feel?" Rachel looked stunned at the question, unsure of how she could possibly answer.

"I-I need to go," she said, averting her gaze and standing up abruptly, heading swiftly for the door.

"Tell me you don't feel the same," Quinn said from behind her. Rachel stopped but didn't turn around straight away. She let out a deep sigh, feeling a painful lump rise in her throat. She cocked her head on her shoulder, keeping the blonde girl in her side view.

"I'll be back later," she croaked, feeling the bite of tears roll hot over her eyelids, and with that she left.

Rachel ran hastily through the corridors with her head down to hide the tears. She felt her shoulder make contact with someone and heard, "Hey! Watch it bi- Rachel?" sounded a familiar voice. Rachel turned around, facing a confused Santana. "What's wrong?" Santana asked, concerned as she moved closer and spotted the glistening tears that ran down Rachel's porcelain skin. "Has something happened to Quinn?"

Rachel stood there, debating whether or not she should tell Santana that Quinn was awake or let her find out for herself in about five minutes time. She decided on the latter, thinking Santana would be happier surprised. "No, I'm just- it's just getting to me."

"It's getting to us all Rachel, I was her friend too y'know," Santana sighed, plonking down on a waiting seat and motioned Rachel to join her.

"Santana? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, your sweater looks like something from a two year old's closet," she retorted sarcastically.

"What? No, not that… why did you fall for Brittany?"

Santana stared at her for a few seconds, slight confusion darting across her face before being replaced by nostalgia. Rachel didn't think she was going to answer at first and prepared herself to get up and go.

"Because she saw me for who I was," she replied, grabbing Rachel's attention. "She saw past bitch Santana and just saw the real, insecure Santana and helped me be truthful with not only everyone else but also myself. No one had ever bothered to do that before. She's got my back with everything I could ask for," she grinned as she thought about Brittany. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm just trying to figure something out. I think- I think I've been in love with someone without realising," Rachel said, fully expecting Santana to laugh and mock her but was shocked when she just received a reassuring smile and didn't say anything.

Santana's eyes darted to her white, plastic watch, annoyance welled up in her chocolate eyes. "Crap, I've gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting Britt at Breadsticks. Guess I'll have to visit Quinn later. Catch you later Berry." Rachel waved her off, watching her leave before hoisting herself up.

She stood outside Quinn's room, peering in through the window and watched the nurse tend to a sleeping Quinn. She waited until the nurse had left before entering the room and sitting down in the chair next to Quinn's bed. Rachel stared at her, admiring every little detail about her. She truly was the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever met. She reached over to Quinn's face, lightly brushing her cheek with her fingertips, but it was enough. Quinn opened her eyes, both happiness and uncertainty clouded in them. "I thought you weren't coming back," she joked half-heartedly.

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand, intertwining their fingers. "There's a time where I would have said that about you too," she laughed. "I realised how I felt. Hell it took a car crash, a failed wedding and your confession to make me realise but damn it Quinn, I think I love you too." Quinn beamed at her, shooting Rachel the most dazzling and perfect smile she'd ever seen, making her insides flutter as though they contained a thousand butterflies. "When did all this even happen?" She laughed and buried her head into Quinn's shoulder, breathing in her sweet, flowery, familiar scent.

Quinn shrugged and brushed Rachel's hair behind her ear, making her lift her head and look directly into Quinn's eyes. "The best kind of love is the one you least expect, and boy, how never expected it to be you!" They both laughed.

"So where does that leave us?" Rachel queried as Quinn played with the ends of Rachel's hair in between her fingertips.

"Wherever you want it to leave us."

Rachel smiled sweetly and kissed Quinn's hand. "I'm getting a latte, do you want anything?"

"Cant, they've still got me hooked up to the IV," Quinn complained, making Rachel giggle teasingly. She turned to get up but Quinn caught her hand and tugged it, making Rachel look back at her. "I love you Rachel Berry. Now and forever, don't forget that…please," she said tenderly.

Rachel blushed, "I love you too Quinn."

Rachel paid the cashier for her latte and started to head back to Quinn, feeling the most happy that she had felt in a long time. She thought to herself that she was so stupid about not realising her or Quinn's feeling's sooner. She'd been clouded by the delusion that was Finn Hudson, convinced that marrying him would equal eternal happiness, but maybe she was only so wrapped up in Finn because it made her feel closer to Quinn. Rachel felt so confused but so happy at the same time.

Her thoughts were sharply interrupted by 3 nurses running past her. Her heart jumped and felt like it had turned to stone, weighing down her insides as she saw them all turn down the corridor Quinn's corridor. Now Rachel was running, dropping her latte as she did so. Surely it couldn't be Quinn? It had to be someone else! Rachel had only been gone for ten minutes, maximum.

Her shoes screeched to a halt as she watched the nurses flood into Quinn's room. She hurried over to the window, seeing them huddle over the Blonde cheerleader. Her gaze shot to the heart monitor. It was flat-lined.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay! Exams are horrid! But this is the last chapter. I never intended this fic to be long, so I'm sorry if you were expecting otherwise, but thank you nonetheless for reading, reviewing and hopefully enjoying :)**

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she tried to fight her way into Quinn's room.<p>

"Miss, please, you can't be in here right now. Miss-" a small, brunette nurse told Rachel as she tried to fend her off.

"Quinn, please-" Rachel pleaded to the empty air as the choke of tears cut her off. She gave up fighting to get into the room and simply lent against the outer wall and sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. Ten minutes ago, Rachel was in that room, talking to the blonde as she confessed her love for Rachel who had realised and confirmed her own feelings for Quinn. Wasn't she going to get better? Wasn't everything going to work out? The questions kept flooding to her mind, tormenting her with things that seemed more and more unlikely the longer the doctors and nurses fought to keep Quinn alive.

Rachel crumpled to the floor and hugged her knees tight until she felt a slight hand rest on her shoulder. She peeked up through strands of her long, slightly damp, brown hair to see a nurse hovering over her. The nurse's eyes looked sad and sympathetic but she said, "Miss, Berry is it? I'm sorry to ask you this, but please can you take a seat in the waiting area? We need this area clear." She gave a small, polite smile as Rachel hauled herself to her feet, wiping the still flowing tears from her face on the back of her coat sleeve. The nurse guided her with a gentle hand on her back to a chair.

As Rachel sat there she began to think what life would be like without Quinn. Over the past three years, the two had gone from loathing each other to loving each other. She'd tried to be there for Quinn as much as possible and felt so happy when she realised they'd slowly become friends, good friends and now…

She shook her head. She refused to think like that, she had to think positive. _It's what Quinn would do, _she thought to herself. Even after all Quinn had gone through these past years, nothing had held her back from being optimistic and wilful.

Rachel bawled her fists up tight until she felt her nails dig into her palm and blood welled up, surging under her nails. She desperately wanted to do something, anything. She wanted to see Quinn but she was stuck in this stupid waiting room totally useless.

Hours rolled by and the waiting room slowly depleted until it was just Rachel. Many a time nurses had to her to go home and rest but she refused, she had to be here, ready for Quinn. She'd just got her back and she couldn't leave her again.

She felt her head start to loll to her side, and her eyes felt heavy and stung with lack of sleep. She battled to stay awake but she knew she was losing. Eventually sleep won out and the last thing she saw was the narrowing hospital room as her vision faded to black.

_Rachel's eyes slowly open, trying to focus on the figure in front of her. She realises she's laid down in a bed and her hand is intertwined with that of Quinn's. She breathes a heavy sigh of relief and tears start to dot the corner of her eyes as she marvels at the blonde haired beauty staring at her in bewilderment. _

"_Why're you crying Rachel?" Quinn's voice echo's throughout the bed room. Quinn reaches over and gently wipes away the slight tears in Rachel's eyes with the back of her finger. _

"_I-I had this horrible dream." She shudders. "I dreamt that you were in a car crash and you wound up in hospital in a coma for six months. I visited you every day and waited for you to come round but you didn't for so long. Then one day, you did and it was the happiest moment of my life, I was so relieved you were back but then the heart monitor started to bleep and all of a sudden you were fighting for your life again and it felt like you'd just been ripped away from me, just when I finally got you back and-and-"Rachel stops to take a breath, realising it had all come out in a big rush of words. She notices Quinn staring straight into her eyes with an infatuated look on her face. "You told me you loved me," Rachel says in an almost whisper. Quinn grins and kisses Rachel softly on the lips, lingering for a moment before pulling just an inch away from Rachel's face._

"_I will always love you," she tells the brunette who squeezes Quinn's hand._

"_I'll always love you too Quinn. I just wish I could have realised that sooner." She beams at Quinn but is taken aback by the painful, sad smile plastered on her angelic face. _

"_Let go Rachel. You need to let go," Quinn says, unlocking her fingers from Rachel's. _

_Rachel tries to reach back for her but it's as though Quinn is as far away as ever and is just out of reach from the brunette. Confusion and panic sweeps through her, sending alarm bells to every nerve ending in her body. "Quinn? What-" She can no longer see the blonde. "Quinn!" She yells, only to be replied by the reverberation of her distraught voice. _

A firm hand is pressed to Rachel's shoulder and shakes her. Rachel looks up, bleary eyed from the nap she'd just had. She wipes away the sleep from her eyes and slowly detaches herself from her dream. She usually didn't remember dreams but she remembered every little detail from the one she'd just experienced. She felt a tight lump swell in her throat and her eyes tingled with the threat of more tears.

She was shocked out of her daze when the nurse said, "I'm sorry to wake you Miss Berry, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." Rachel just stared at the woman, unable to say anything, unable to feel anything, only able to stare. "Quinn's condition is fatal. The doctors are ruling it as near impossible that she'll wake up, so," she took a deep breath, "her parents have given confirmation for life-support to be turned off. They're coming in soon to be with her when-" she didn't finish the sentence. "You better go and say your goodbyes now," she squeezed Rachel's shoulder and smiled understandingly before turning and walking away.

Rachel rose to her feet, still in shock and she simply trudged her way towards Quinn's room as though she were a zombie. She took a seat in the familiar chair besides Quinn's bed and looked down at the smooth skinned sleeping beauty. The emotion burst free and she curled over Quinn, half hugging her as she sobbed. "I don't want to say goodbye Quinn! This isn't how it's supposed to be! Please, please just wake up!" she half yelled, half wailed.

Rachel turned at the noise of footsteps at the doorway, fearing that it may be Quinn's parents. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. To her relief, it was just a doctor with a remorseful look on his face.

She looked at him angrily, but shortly softened her expression, realising it wasn't his fault and it was wrong to blame him. "How did this happen doc? Only a few hours ago, she was awake and we were talking and everything was going to go back to the way it was if not better and now-"

"Awake?" the doctor cut her off. "Miss Fabray's been in a coma ever since the crash…" Rachel stared at him in astonishment.

"No, she was awake! I was talking to her," she told him.

The doctor shook his head whilst looking directly into Rachel's eyes so she understood him clearly. "The machines would have singled if at any point she had regained consciousness, but her brainwaves haven't changed. I'm sorry."

"But," Rachel started, her mouth flapping up and down uselessly when words failed to come out.

"I'd recommend some rest Miss Berry," he said, failing to meet Rachel's eyes as he turned and walked out of the room.

Rachel looked back at the still Quinn. She _had_ talked to Quinn. She didn't imagine it. Then what? Rachel felt her heart speed up ever so slightly and a soft smile made its way through, past the awry of tears that flowed down her face as she concluded that it wasn't imagined due to lack of sleep. Even if Quinn had never woken up, Rachel had definitely talked to her. She didn't know how that was possible but she was certain it had happened. She finally realised that it was Quinn's way of letting Rachel know the most important thing that Quinn had to say whilst she could. She arose, towering over Quinn and delicately, smoothed her skin with her finger before leaning down as a single tear dropped onto Quinn's cheek, and slid its way down and off to the side of her porcelain skin. She lightly kissed her on her pale-pink lips.

With one last, lingering look, Rachel slowly turned and headed for the hospital room door one last time, swearing that she saw an ever so slight up-turn in the corner of Quinn's mouth. She understood that all this was Quinn saying goodbye and allowing Rachel to let go.


End file.
